robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
MaxiMill
MaxiMill was a Dutch competitor robot which appeared in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, and Series 1 of Dutch Robot Wars. Two different versions of the robot appeared in each of these series, with limited success. Team member Frank Van Oorschot worked with Chris Coates of Team Blue to build Bluemax, a competitor in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. Versions of MaxiMill MaxiMill (Extreme 1) The first version of MaxiMill took a year to design, and cost £700 to build. It was based on a windmill, coloured in orange. MaxiMill had two weapons, the first of which was a large flywheel, representing the blades of the windmill, spinning at 500rpm. The flywheel was thin, but had four 1kg steel blocks attached. A 5000N crushing fork was featured at the rear, powered by an internal actuator, which was also capable of adjusting the ground clearance of MaxiMill's blade, being able to raise it up to 2 feet off the ground. MaxiMill was originally protected by 3mm inox steel, but this made MaxiMill overweight. The steel was replaced by 1mm aluminium, bringing MaxiMill down to 100kg in weight, but thin armour proved to be a crippling weakness, as it fell apart after being immobilised by Manta. The message "For Sale" was written on the underside of MaxiMill. MaxiMill (Dutch Series 1) The second version of MaxiMill appeared in the Dutch Wars. This version of MaxiMill scrapped the windmill design in favour of a semi-circle design, made of inox and polycarbonate. It featured a flywheel made of thicker metal, but it was smaller in size, and the crushing fork was removed. The robot now weighed 77kg, and its weapon never worked in a battle, and like the previous version, it failed to win a battle. Robot History Extreme Series 1 In Extreme Series 1, MaxiMill fought in the International Inferno battle against Manta, Flensburger Power and Panic Attack. Manta slammed into MaxiMill early on, almost flipping over the Dutch machine, before stranding it near the side wall, near the flame pit. One of its four axes came off so the mill was imbalanced. MaxiMill was then shoved across the arena and into a vacant CPZ. As it tried to get away, both Shunt and Matilda attacked, blocking its escape. The pair of house robots systematically ripped up MaxiMill, before it was counted out by Refbot. Shunt placed it onto the arena floor flipper and the windmill flew, breaking off upon landing impact. Panic Attack went on to win the battle. Dutch Series 1 In MaxiMill's first match against Sniper, the robots prodded each other for a bit, before Sniper drove over the pit square and stopped. Seizing the opportunity, MaxiMill immediately went for the pit release, but Sniper reversed and avoided the danger. MaxiMill had less pushing power, and found itself being pushed around by Sniper, who eventually pushed it into the pit. In the losers' melee, MaxiMill went up against NEAT Machine and Shapeshifter, the latter of which didn't even move at all. MaxiMill again went for the pit release button, but was otherwise very passive. It spent the rest of the match wandering around aimlessly, and in the last ten seconds, NEAT Machine pierced it with its axe. MaxiMill survived to a decision by the Jury, but NEAT Machine had made more of an impact throughout the bout, and MaxiMill was eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 0 *Dutch Losses: 2 Series Record File:Maximill prototype.jpg|First prototype of MaxiMill File:Maximill_mill_drawing.jpg|The weapon of MaxiMill, made with a CO2 laser from 5mm st37 File:Maximill pits.JPG|MaxiMill in the pits File:Maximill_destroyed2.jpg|MaxiMill after its battle in Extreme File:Maximill_destroyed.jpg|Rear view of MaxiMill after its first loss Trivia *The statistics listed for MaxiMill in Extreme were those of the Dutch Series 1 entry. *It is highly possible that the Extreme Series 1 version was invertible as the top castors were connected to the main wheels, plus the height of the disc was adjustable so the disc would still work if MaxiMill was put on its back. However, this has not been proven. *Four of MaxiMill's opponents competed in a World Championship with Manta being the only one to win a battle in a World Championship. Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots that wore side skirts Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Articles in need of rewriting